Again?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ash and all his friends except Pikachu have been captured by Giovanni. But is killing Ash Giovanni's only reason for bringing him to Team Rocket's base?
1. Pikachu's Plea

**Again? Chapter 1:**

**Pikachu's Plea**

About a month after Taruto and Ash had their eating contest, things in Kisshu's dimension were pretty quiet. Even Mint and Ichigo weren't fighting as much.

One afternoon, Emiko and Lettuce were reading a book together, and discussing the plotline, since they both liked the book. Suddenly Emiko heard Pikachu's voice in her head, and said, "Pikachu's calling me again, hang on."

Lettuce nodded, and Emiko focused on Pikachu. To her surprise, Pikachu was alone in a forest. No Ash, none of his friends, not even Team Rocket. Emiko got worried, and said, "Lettuce, something's wrong. Will you come with me? Judging by what happened last time, I may need back-up."

"O-okay," Lettuce said. "Do I need anything?"

"Just your pendant," Emiko said. "Oh, and the people in that dimension will get confused if you add '-san' to their names, so try not to do that, k?"

"Okay," Lettuce said. "I'll go get my pendant."

"I'll go tell Kisshu," Emiko said, putting on her boots. Lettuce nodded, so Emiko teleported to Kisshu, and when he looked up, she said, "Something's gone wrong in the other dimension, and I think it's serious this time. I'm taking Lettuce for back-up."

"Should I come?" Kisshu asked.

"If you don't mind, I might need someone else who can teleport," Emiko said.

Kisshu nodded, and stood up. Then Lettuce came in and said, "I'm ready."

"Good," Emiko said. "Kisshu has offered to come too, so both of you grab on, I'll teleport to Pikachu."

Kisshu and Lettuce grabbed Emiko's hands, and Emiko teleported to Pikachu's location. They found Pikachu hiding behind a bush, and Emiko said, "Pikachu? What happened?"

Pikachu came out and said, _"Team Rocket escaped from jail, and kidnapped Ash and the others. Ash managed to hide me, and told me to call you. Can you help?"_

"Yes, and this time, there's more of us," Emiko said. "I'm sure you remember Kisshu, and this is Lettuce."

"_Hi," _Pikachu said, waving.

"Hi," Lettuce said.

"Emiko, can you sense where they are?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko closed her eyes, and focused on Ash. "Ash is in a building, tied up," Emiko said. "I don't see the others with him, though. Let's go to Ash, he might know where the others are."

"Okay, will you implant the image in my mind?" Kisshu asked. Emiko nodded and put a finger on Kisshu's forehead. Finally Kisshu said, "I see it. Let's go."

"Okay," Emiko said. "Pikachu, hop on." Pikachu got onto Emiko's shoulder, and she nodded to Kisshu, who took Lettuce's hand. Then the two Cyniclons teleported to the building Emiko had seen.

When they arrived, they didn't see anyone around. The building stood by itself in a remote location. "Lettuce, transform," Emiko said.

Lettuce nodded, and took out her pendant. Soon after, she was fully transformed, and the group approached the building.

Emiko noticed a large red 'R' on the building and said, "This building has something to do with Team Rocket. We should be careful, I don't want to get Ash killed. The leader of this organization wants him dead."

"Got it," Kisshu said. The group walked toward the building. "Emiko, where in the building is Ash?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko concentrated, and said, "Top floor, I'm not sure which room though."

"Then let's try the roof," Kisshu said. He picked up Lettuce, and he and Emiko, who had Pikachu on her shoulder, flew up and landed on the roof.

Emiko looked around and spotted a skylight. "I'm going to see what's under that skylight," she said. Kisshu nodded, so Emiko peered into the skylight. The room under it looked like an office, and to Emiko's surprise, Ash was in there, being held back from attacking a man in a business suit by two Team Rocket soldiers.

Emiko pulled back and described what she had seen. "I didn't see any weapons, though," she said. "Should we go in?"

"Yes, but we have to be careful," Kisshu said. "Let's teleport." He took Lettuce's hand, and he and Emiko teleported into the room, landing in the shadows.

Unfortunately, the man in the business suit heard the warping sound, and turned. "How did you get in here!?" he shouted.

"We teleported. Let Ash go, or you'll regret it," Emiko said.

"I won't," the man said. "If you insist on fighting, than you will die with him and his friends."

"NO, we won't," Kisshu said. "You'll find that we're nothing like you humans."

The man pressed a button on his desk, and soon after, a bunch of soldiers in the Team Rocket uniform ran in.

"Get rid of these intruders," the man in the suit ordered.

The soldiers all took out Poké Balls, and threw them into the air. Several different types of Pokémon came out and stood ready. Emiko wasn't having that, though. Her eyes began to glow, and she sent the Pokemon back into their Poké Balls. The soldiers were in shock.

"Fight us yourselves, or hand over Ash and his friends, you cowards," Kisshu said.

The soldiers launched themselves at Emiko, Lettuce and Kisshu. The two who had been holding Ash joined in, and Emiko saw her chance. She teleported behind them, and quickly untied Ash, then teleported back behind Kisshu and Lettuce with Ash in tow.

The soldiers stopped dead. Emiko looked at Pikachu, who jumped in front of them. "Lettuce, go!" Emiko said.

Lettuce performed her attack, while Emiko said, "Pikachu, combine your Thunderbolt with Lettuce's water."

Pikachu nodded, and let loose a powerful jolt of electricity, combining it with Lettuce's wave of water.

All the soldiers fell to the floor, sparking. When Emiko was sure they were out of commission, she turned to the man at the desk. "Are you Giovanni?" she asked.

"How would you know that?" the man asked, startled.

"Because the Team Rocket members in here followed your orders, and the name of the leader of Team Rocket is Giovanni," Emiko replied.

"Fine," the man said. "You are correct, my name is Giovanni. I am the leader of Team Rocket."

"Why is it that you want Ash dead?" Emiko asked. "I don't think it has anything to do with his Pikachu, like those others said."

Giovanni smirked. "Right again," he said. "In order to continue my criminal activities without interference, I need the one who stops all my best plans out of the way. Therefore, I have informed the members of Team Rocket that they are to kill Ash if they see him."

"Then why have you kidnapped him?" Emiko asked. "If you told your followers to kill him on sight, he would be dead by now."

"I did it to lure someone else here, and kill that person myself," Giovanni said. "Ash is not the only one I'm after, nor are his friends. I have reports that a strange young girl who has unusual powers has been protecting Ash. If I kill this girl, Ash will have no protection."

Emiko realized she was still in the shadows, so she stepped into the full light and said, "Then kill me if you can. I warn you, it won't be easy." Then she turned to Kisshu and said, "Get Ash, Pikachu and Lettuce out of here, and try to free May, Max and Brock. I'll be fine."

Ash started to protest, but Kisshu cut him off and said, "Understood. I'll take care of them. Be careful, I don't want you to get killed."

Emiko smiled and said, "I won't. Now go." Kisshu nodded, but Pikachu suddenly ran to Emiko.

"_At least let me help you," _Pikachu said. Emiko looked at Ash, who nodded slightly.

"Fine," Emiko said. "Kisshu, get going, now!" Kisshu nodded, and disappeared with Ash and Lettuce.

Emiko turned back to Giovanni and said, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"My ultimate Pokémon should be able to defeat even you," Giovanni said.

"So you're not going to fight me yourself? Pathetic," Emiko said.

"You'll see," Giovanni smirked. He pressed a button on the wall, and a door opened. From it emerged a strange-looking Pokémon. It was much larger than the ones Emiko had seen so far.

Giovanni smirked and said, "Meet Mewtwo. Or should I say, meet your doom."

**This is going to be interesting, isn't it?**


	2. The Search

**Again? Chapter 2:**

**The Search**

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu, Lettuce and Ash: **_Kisshu had teleported them back to the roof. "Okay, we need to find your friends," he said to Ash.

"Will Emiko be okay?" Ash asked.

"She's strong, so she will be fine," Lettuce said. Then she turned to Kisshu. "Kisshu, what are we going to do about finding Ash's friends?"

"I can probably teleport to them, but I need an image," Kisshu said. "Ash, picture one of your friends in your mind, and close your eyes. I can imprint that image into my mind and teleport to that person."

"Got it," Ash said. He closed his eyes and pictured May. Kisshu touched his forehead, and took the image, burning it into his memory.

"I'm done, let's go," Kisshu said, opening his eyes. He grabbed Ash and Lettuce, and teleported.

The three of them arrived in what looked like a jail cell. It was dimly lit, but Kisshu was able to see.

"Who's there?" a girl's voice asked.

"May?" Ash asked.

"Ash! We were worried sick!" May said. "Who's with you?"

"Kisshu and Emiko's friend Lettuce," Ash said.

"Where's Emiko?" Brock asked.

"She and Pikachu stayed to fight Giovanni," Ash explained. "We'd better get out of here."

"I can't see," Max said.

"I can," Kisshu said. "I'll untie you guys."

"Thanks," May said, as Kisshu got the ropes off them.

"How are we getting out?" May asked.

"I'll just break the door down," Kisshu said. "I can't teleport all of you, so we need to stick together."

"Got it," Ash said.

Kisshu took out his swords and slashed the door's hinges off. It fell out with a bang, and Kisshu said, "Let's go."

The group ran out of the cell- and straight into a group of soldiers. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" one of them shouted.

"The top floor," Kisshu said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually, we do," said another.

"Well, you won't for long," Kisshu said, and crossed his swords, creating a huge energy ball that completely wiped out the group of soldiers. "Let's get going," Kisshu said.

The others followed him up the stairs to the next floor. They didn't run into anymore soldiers, but suddenly a siren started blaring. "Oh no…" Lettuce said.

"What's up?" Brock asked over the noise.

Lettuce pointed to Kisshu, who was in a lot of pain from the noise. "We have to get him out," Lettuce told the others. "We can come back for Emiko and Pikachu later."

The others looked unsure, but nodded. Lettuce pulled on Kisshu's arm, and motioned toward the door. Kisshu took a step toward the door- and collapsed, unconscious. Lettuce caught him and told Brock, "Help me carry him, I think we're going to need to blast our way out."

Brock helped Lettuce pick Kisshu up, and followed by the others, they ran to the nearest exit, which luckily led outside. They got Kisshu away from the building, and set him down.

Lettuce sighed and said, "Well, we got him away from the noise, so we just have to wait for him to wake up. Cyniclons have far better hearing than humans, and a noise like that was really painful to Kisshu."

"I'm sorry we dragged you guys into this," Ash said.

Lettuce smiled and said, "It's not your fault. Ichigo's always saying that we Mews have to help whenever and wherever we can. It's our duty. Besides, you didn't force us to come here. Emiko asked us to help, and we agreed because we knew you needed help."

Ash sighed. Lettuce squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, then sat down and put Kisshu's head in her lap. The others sat down nearby, and waited.

An hour later, Kisshu was still unconscious, and the others were worried. Finally Lettuce said, "I'm going to see if my pendant's communicator works here. I think we need more help."

The others nodded as Lettuce tapped her pendant and said, "Ichigo, can you hear me?"

A few minutes passed, then they heard, _"Lettuce? Is something wrong?"_

"Get the other Mews together, have them transform, and then have Pai and Taruto teleport to Kisshu's location as fast as you can," Lettuce said. "We need more help."

"_I'm on it," _Ichigo said, and cut the connection.

Lettuce turned to the others and said, "Now we wait."

Fifteen minutes later, Pai and Taruto teleported in with the other Mews. "What _happened?" _Ichigo asked, seeing Kisshu, who was still unconscious.

"A siren came on in that building, and the noise was too much for Kisshu," Lettuce said. "Emiko and Pikachu are still inside, and Kisshu said that Emiko is fighting right now. We need to help Emiko and somehow protect Ash and his friends from Team Rocket."

"I think we should wake up Kisshu," Pai said. "I can handle that." He tapped Kisshu's forehead twice, and Kisshu slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked. "I have a really bad headache."

"That siren went off, and you blacked out from the noise," Lettuce said. "You've been unconscious for over an hour."

Kisshu tried to sit up, but fell back, clutching his head. Lettuce caught him and said to Pai, "Can you help?"

"Yeah," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and his hand began to glow. Kisshu's facial expression, which had been pained, relaxed, and soon after, Pai took his hand away. "How are you feeling now?" he asked Kisshu.

"I feel fine, thanks Pai," Kisshu said.

"You have the power to heal too?" Brock asked.

"I'm the one who taught Emiko, though she's more powerful than I am," Pai said. "We have other things to worry about, though."

"You're right," Kisshu said. "We need to help Emiko and Pikachu, and we need to keep Team Rocket from killing Ash and his friends. I guess we should split up."

"Good plan," Pai said. "What are the groups?"

"Me, Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce will go back and help Emiko and Pikachu, the rest of you stay here and protect these guys," Kisshu said.

"Understood," Pai said. "Good luck. Oh, and you might need these." He handed a pair of earplugs to Kisshu.

"Thanks Pai," Kisshu said. He then took hold of Ichigo and Pudding, while Lettuce grabbed his shoulder. Then he teleported back into the building to find Emiko.

**Next chapter coming sometime tomorrow, I'm exhausted.**


	3. Emiko

**Again? Chapter 3:**

**Emiko**

_**Back with Emiko and Pikachu: **__"Mewtwo? I've never heard of it before," _Pikachu said.

"Really?" Emiko asked. "Well, I guess we'll find out what it can do."

"You certainly will," Giovanni said. "Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!"

Mewtwo formed a ball of black energy, and sent it at Pikachu. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Emiko said.

Pikachu obeyed, but the Shadow Ball just kept coming. Right before it hit Pikachu, Emiko snapped her fingers, and the Shadow Ball disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then Emiko formed an energy ball of her own, and sent it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo formed a barrier around itself, and the energy ball disappeared.

Emiko took out her sword, and slashed the barrier. It vanished in a bunch of sparkles. Emiko let the sword disappear, and turned back to Mewtwo, who formed another Shadow Ball, and sent it at Emiko. Like last time, Emiko made it disappear. _This isn't going anywhere, _she thought. Suddenly she got an idea, and her eyes began to glow. Instead of lifting Mewtwo into the air, her idea was to hypnotize Mewtwo. This was proving very difficult. Finally she managed it, and Mewtwo's eyes went blank.

Giovanni noticed Mewtwo wasn't attacking, and shouted, "Mewtwo! Attack her!"

Emiko, however, had other ideas. She strengthened the hypnosis, and said firmly, "Mewtwo, use Shadow Ball on Giovanni."

Mewtwo raised its hands, and sent a powerful Shadow Ball at Giovanni, who threw himself to the ground. The Shadow Ball hit the window, and it exploded. Emiko strengthened the hypnosis even more. Now Mewtwo was under her complete control. She knew she didn't have too much time, though. Her energy was running low due to the power it took to hypnotize a Pokémon as powerful as Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, Pikachu, combine Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball!" Emiko said. The two Pokémon obeyed, and this time the attacks hit Giovanni, knocking him out and burning the better part of his body. This was good timing, since Emiko had to break the hypnosis or lose all her energy.

_**With Kisshu, Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo: **_Kisshu had sensed Emiko was in the middle of battle, and decided not to disturb her unless he felt her start to lose energy. So he took Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding up through the stairs, heading toward the top floor. Along the way, they defeated about seven groups of soldiers very easily. Now, they were on the top floor, and headed to the room where Kisshu could sense Emiko.

_**Back with Emiko and Pikachu: **_Emiko let the hypnosis spell drop, and Mewtwo shook itself. Before it could do anything more, Emiko shouted, "Mewtwo, BIND! Spell, self maintain. Time limit, 48 hours."

Mewtwo froze, just as Kisshu burst into the room with the Mews- and Emiko collapsed, exhausted. Pikachu ran to her, worried. Kisshu ran over too, and picked Emiko up. Then he said, "We're getting out of here. All of you grab me, and I'll teleport to the others." Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding nodded, and Pikachu jumped onto Kisshu's shoulder. The Mews each put a hand on Kisshu, and Kisshu teleported back to the others.

Luckily, the others hadn't been found, so they were all at full strength. They all jumped to their feet and ran over as Kisshu teleported in.

"What _happened_?" Ash asked, seeing that Emiko was unconscious.

"She used up all her energy," Kisshu said. "When we got there, Giovanni was unconscious and pretty badly burned, and this weird Pokémon was there. Emiko used the last of her strength freezing it."

"I'll check her out," Pai said, and placed a hand on Emiko's forehead. "She needs a power transfer from one of us; she's used too much energy up," Pai said.

"I'll do it," Kisshu said. He laid Emiko down and took her hand, then poured his power into her. "That's all I can do," he said finally. "She's still going to be pretty weak, though. We should get her home."

"Do you guys mind if I come?" Ash asked. "I'd like to thank her."

Everyone looked at Kisshu, who sighed and said, "Fine, but we'll have to come back, we can't teleport everyone at once."

"I understand," Ash said.

Kisshu nodded, and picked Emiko up again. Ichigo grabbed his shoulder, and he teleported to Emiko's room. He put Emiko on her bed, and took off her boots, then covered her with a blanket.

Ichigo left, and Kisshu teleported back to the other dimension. Pai and Taruto had already left, and Kisshu asked Ash, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Ash said. He turned to his friends and said, "I'll be back."

They nodded, so Kisshu grabbed Ash's shoulder, and teleported him and Pikachu to the living room, where the others were gathered.

The Mews had detransformed, and Pai and Taruto were there. Ichigo looked at them and asked, "How's Emiko?"

"She was asleep when I left," Kisshu replied. "I think she'll be asleep for a while. We might want to take shifts watching her, someone should be there when she wakes up."

"Who's first?" Pai asked.

"I'll go," Ash said. He looked at Kisshu, who nodded. Ash nodded back and went to Emiko's room. Then he pulled the desk chair next to the bed, and sat down, while Pikachu curled up on the side of the bed.

Downstairs, the others were discussing Ash. "Do you think he likes Emiko?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a possibility," Kisshu said. "I'm worried about that, though. A relationship between them couldn't work, not with them being from different dimensions."

"Does Emiko like him?" Mint asked. "I mean, really like?"

"When I asked her if she was falling for him, she said no, but that she knows it wouldn't work even if she was," Kisshu said.

"Pai, is there any way to bridge the gap between dimensions, so they wouldn't crumble if Emiko or Ash stayed too long?" Lettuce asked.

"Not that I know of," Pai said reluctantly. "Besides, we'd all fall apart if Emiko left. Look at what happened while she helped Ash recover from falling off a cliff. Mint and Ichigo nearly blew the couch up, Pudding hugged Taruto so hard she nearly broke his arm, and Kisshu threw Taruto out the window for calling Ichigo an 'old hag'. We didn't tell this to Emiko, but it's a good thing Kisshu sensed her coming back, so we knew to make it seem normal."

"We basically can't live without Emiko around to keep us together," Taruto said. "Even before you Mews started living with us, Emiko was the one who stopped Kisshu's and my fights, and dragged Pai out of his lab for meals. She's almost like our mother."

"If it wasn't for Emiko, Ichigo and I wouldn't be together," Kisshu said. "I owe my happiness to her. Taruto's right, we can't live without her. We can handle it if she goes to the other dimension for a little while, but it's actually a good thing that she can't stay too long. We'd really miss her if she left us."

"I don't think she'd want to leave," Ichigo said. "She told me that if she did, Mint and I would destroy the house, and there'd be no one to stop us if she wasn't around. At least, I hope she wouldn't want to leave."

"I hope so too," Kisshu said. The others nodded.

Upstairs, Pikachu was asleep, and Ash was still watching Emiko. Suddenly he noticed that she was starting to stir. "Emiko?" Ash asked softly.

Emiko opened her eyes, and turned her head. She looked surprised, and asked, "Ash? What happened?"

"Kisshu said you used up all your energy," Ash replied. "He gave you a power transfer, but he said you might still be pretty weak after he was done."

"I think he was right," Emiko said. "I really drained myself this time."

"What happened with you and Giovanni?" Ash asked. "Kisshu said you had frozen some weird Pokémon."

"Yeah, he called out this Pokémon he called Mewtwo, and it was really strong," Emiko said. "Unfortunately, we were pretty evenly matched power-wise. So in order to defeat Giovanni, I hypnotized Mewtwo, and had it and Pikachu attack him together. Then I had to drop the spell, because the one I used was so powerful it was draining my energy. I froze Mewtwo for 48 hours, and that's the last thing I remember until I woke up here."

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of that Pokémon."

"Pikachu hadn't either," Emiko said. Then she yawned. "I'm tired again," she admitted. "I guess I shouldn't have used so much energy."

"You should get some more sleep," Ash said. "Pikachu and I will be here if you need us."

"Thanks," Emiko said, as she drifted back to sleep.

About two hours later, Kisshu came in, and said softly, "How is she?"

"She woke up a while ago, and told me what happened, but she went back to sleep soon after," Ash said. "I guess she's still pretty worn out."

"What did happen?" Kisshu asked. "She collapsed right as I got there."

"She told me that the Pokémon she fought was called Mewtwo, and that she hypnotized it into attacking Giovanni," Ash said. "She also said that the spell she used was so powerful that it was draining her energy, so she had to freeze Mewtwo after she let the spell drop."

Kisshu's eyes widened, and he said, "That's not good, if she used that spell, it must have been pretty serious. She should know better."

"Is something about that spell bad?" Ash asked.

"Yes, because it's been known to kill the user," Kisshu said. "The power needed for that spell has to be extremely great, and while Emiko is strong, it's not good that she used that spell. However, it's good that she's strong, because if someone on Taruto's level used that spell, they would almost certainly die. I'm getting Pai in here, he's the only one who might be able to help."

Ash looked scared, but nodded.

Kisshu teleported to Pai, who was with the others and said, "Pai, Emiko used the hypnosis spell. I need you to come have a look."

Pai's eyes widened, and he ran up the stairs, followed by Kisshu. Pai ran to the bed as Ash moved back. He put a hand on Emiko's chest, and closed his eyes. A minute later, his eyes shot open and he said, "This isn't good. Her body already used the power you gave her up, and if we don't do something, she could…" he trailed off, as Ash and Kisshu looked at him in horror.

"What can we do?" Kisshu asked.

"We have to combine our powers, and pour them into Emiko," Pai said. "Go get Taruto, we need him too."

Kisshu teleported out and returned with Taruto. Pai nodded and said, "Okay, let's do this."

Pai put his hand on Emiko's chest, directly over her heart. Kisshu and Taruto put their hands on his. The three Cyniclons began to glow bright blue, as they poured all their power into Emiko.

Suddenly the glow started to fade, and Pai said, "Damn! We need more power!"

"But the Mews can't give us power, our powers won't mix!" Taruto said.

"Pai, what about the lightning from your fan?" Kisshu asked.

"Won't work, that stuff is meant to kill. It's simply too strong," Pai said.

"I have an idea," Ash said suddenly. "What if Pikachu used his lighting on Emiko? Pikachu's hit me with that attack several times, and as you can see, it didn't kill me."

"It's worth a try, at least," Kisshu said.

Ash nodded and said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Emiko!"

Pikachu looked worried, but obeyed. As soon as Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit Emiko, her body began to glow. "I think that's working!" Pai said.

Ash nodded and said, "Tell us when to stop."

Five minutes later, Pai said, "Okay, that should do it." Pikachu stopped Thunderbolt. Pai put a hand on Emiko's chest again, and closed his eyes. Then he said, "That worked! She's actually almost back to full strength."

"Good job, Pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu smiled.

The boys noticed that Emiko was starting to wake up again. She opened her eyes and said, "What happened? I feel a lot better."

"We restored your energy by using Pikachu's Thunderbolt and our powers," Pai said.

"Emiko, please promise me you'll never use the hypnosis spell again," Kisshu said. "If Pikachu hadn't used Thunderbolt on you, you might have died."

"I promise," Emiko said. Then she turned to Pikachu and said, "Thanks for helping me, Pikachu."

"_You're welcome," _Pikachu said. _"You've done so much for me and Ash that I'm glad I could help you too." _He went over to her and started rubbing her cheek.

Emiko giggled, then sat up. "How are you feeling now?" Pai asked her.

"I'm fine," Emiko said.

"I'm just going to check that out," Pai said. He put a hand on Emiko's chest again, then said, "You're almost back to full strength, but you shouldn't teleport for at least three days. It could drain you again."

"Fine," Emiko said. "Can we go downstairs?"

"Yeah, do you need help?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't think so," Emiko said. She got out of bed, and sure enough, she had no trouble walking.

The others went downstairs with her, and to the living room, where the Mews were waiting for news.

**Next chapter might have a surprise!**


	4. Truth

**Again? Chapter 4:**

**Truth**

The Mews looked up as Emiko came in with the others, and all of them immediately jumped on her. "You're okay!" Ichigo said. "We were so worried!"

"Thanks guys," Emiko said, hugging them back.

The boys watched this, and Kisshu waited till the girls had broken apart to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Emiko," he said.

"Yes, Kisshu?" Emiko asked.

"We were wondering, would you be happier in the other dimension?" Kisshu asked. "You seem to really like Ash."

Emiko was silent, and her friends waited nervously. Finally she said, "It's true that I like Ash, and I like going to his dimension. But I could never leave you guys. Besides, I don't like Ash the way you think I do. You were all thinking that I was in love with him, right?"

Ichigo looked sheepish and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Emiko smiled slightly sadly. "I like Ash as a friend, nothing more and nothing less," she said. "I might have fallen for him- if I wasn't in love with someone else already."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "You're in love with someone else? Who is it?" Ichigo asked.

Emiko, surprisingly, turned to Kisshu and said, "Kisshu, I've been in love with you, nearly since I met you. I knew you only loved Ichigo, so I knew it wouldn't do me much good to tell you that I love you with all my heart. I knew that the only way you'd be happy in love was if Ichigo was in love with you, so I decided that I would do everything in my power to get the two of you together. I know it might not make sense, but I was willing to sacrifice my happiness for yours. It's not that I'm not happy, but since this thing came up, I thought it was time I told my little secret. I don't want to wreck your relationship with Ichigo, so I'm willing to erase this conversation from all your memories, and let you go back to your normal lives. You'll just have to wait until I can use my powers, though."

"Emiko…." Kisshu whispered.

Emiko looked down, a bit afraid of his reaction. Suddenly, she felt arms around her, and a face buried into her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Kisshu holding her.

Finally Kisshu let her go, and said, "Emiko, Ichigo and I weren't really going anywhere in our relationship, and the fighting with Mint didn't help. We both knew it, but didn't really do anything about it. I believe, and I think that Ichigo will agree, that you and I might make a better couple. I need someone calmer anyways, and you've always had a way of calming us all down. While I love Ichigo, I've realized, thanks to your confession, that I love you as well. Emiko, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Only if it doesn't ruin my friendship with Ichigo," Emiko said.

Ichigo said, "Frankly, I think you deserve Kisshu more than I do, so I'm willing to let you two be together. And you'll always be my friend, no matter what."

"Thank you, Ichigo," Emiko said with a smile. Then she shyly walked back to Kisshu, and said, "Kisshu, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Kisshu grinned, and kissed her. Emiko kissed back, and the others cheered.

Finally they broke apart, and Emiko looked at Ash, who had a slightly sad smile on his face. "Ash, can we still be friends?" Emiko asked.

"Yes," Ash said. "You're my friend, and that'll never change. I have to admit I have a bit of a crush on you, though."

"Thanks, Ash," Emiko said. "I hope you realize, though, that even if I loved you the way I love Kisshu, it would be hard on both of us, since we can't really live together."

"I know," Ash said. "But you can still visit, right?"

"Of course," Emiko said. "You know I'll always come when Pikachu calls, and maybe even come just to visit."

"Thanks," Ash said, looking more cheerful. Then he said, "I should probably get back, if that's okay. My friends are waiting."

"I'll take you, Emiko can't use her powers yet," Kisshu said. Then he grinned and said, "And try not to get into trouble for at least a week, until Emiko can actually come help."

Ash laughed and said, "I'll do my best." Pikachu ran to Emiko, and the two of them hugged. Then Emiko let Pikachu go, and he went back to Ash.

Kisshu grabbed Ash's shoulder and before teleporting, said, "I'll be back." Then he teleported, as everyone waved.

**Okay, bad ending, but I hope to get another idea soon. Review plz!**


End file.
